realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arianne Autumnleaf
Male Elven 2nd Level Rogue Chaotic Neutral Str 14..(+2) Dex 17..(+3) Con 12..(+1) Int 14..(+2) Wis 10..(+0) Cha 10..(+0) Hit Points 14 AC 15, Touch 13, Flat 12 Init +3 BAB +1, Grap +3 Speed 30 (base 30, load 0/58, Light Armor) Fort +1, Ref +6, Will +0 +3 Melee, Rapier, 1d6+2, 18-20/x2 +3 Melee, Dagger, 1d4+2, 18-20/x2 +4 Missile, Longbow,composite, 1d8, 20/x3, 110' range Medium Sized, 5' 1" tall, 101 wt, 122 yrs old Pale Skinned, Black Hair, Green Eyes Speaks; Common, Elvish, Orcish, Draconic, Chondathan, Illuskan. Skills: (Ranks + Stat Bonus + Misc) Appraise (Int) 1 + 2 = +3 Balance (Dex) 2 + 3 = +5 Bluff (Cha) 2 + 0 = +2 Climb (Str) 3 + 2 = +5 Decipher Script (Int) 1 + 2 = +3 Disable Device (Int) 3 + 2 + 2 = +7 Excape Artist (Dex) 2 + 3 = +5 Forgery (Int) 1 + 2 = +3 Gather Information (Cha) 2 + 0 = +2 Hide (Dex) 3 + 3 = +6 Jump (Str) 2 + 2 = +4 Listen (Wis) 3 + 0 +2 = +5 Move Silently (Dex) 3 + 3 = +6 Open Lock (Dex) 3 + 3 + 2= +8 Search (Int) 3 + 2 + 2 = +7 Sense Motive (Wis) 3 + 0 = +3 Sleight of Hand (Dex) 3 + 3 = +6 Spot (Wis) 3 + 0 + 2 = +5 Tumble (Dex) 3 + 3 = +6 Use Magic Device (Cha) 3 + 0 = +3 Use Rope (Dex) 1 + 3 = +4 Feats -Quickdraw Racename Traits - +2 racial saving throw bonus against Enchantment spells or effects. - Low-light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. - Proficient with either longsword or rapier; proficient with shortbow, longbow, composite longbow, and composite shortbow. -+2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. An elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for the door. Classname Abilities -Sneak Attack +1d6 -Evasion Armor: Leather Armor AC +2, Max Dex +6, ACP 0, Weight 15 lb. Equipment: Rapier, Weight 2 lb. Dagger, Weight 1 lb. Longbow, composite, Weight 3 lb. Arrows (20), Weight 3 lb. Backpack, Weight 2 lb. Explorer's Outfit, Weight 8 lb. Rations, trail, (6), Weight 6 lb. Masterwork Theives' Tools, Weight 1 lb. Rope, silk 50 ft, Weight 5 lb. Pouch Belt, Weight 0.5 lb. Waterskin, Weight 1 lb Flint and Steel, Weight 0 Total Weight Carried: 47.5 lb. Money: 39 gold pieces Soveliss comes from the city of Evermund and he has always been the black sheep of his family. His father, a noted alchemist, always wanted his second son to follow in this father's footsteps and study arcane lore. But Soveliss had a restless spirit that was not suited to deep study. He would rather hunt and spend the evenings with his friends drinking and slumming in the less refined areas of the city. Soveliss' father finally had enough of his wild ways and kicked him out of their househood. So far Soveliss has survived on his quick wits and the asorted skills he learned in the dark alleys of Evermund. Category:Wild elves Category:Rogues